maxpaynefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Niveles de Max Payne
La historia de Max Payne está dividida, en general, en tres partes: El sueño Americano, Un frío día en el Infierno y Un poco más cerca del Cielo. Además posee una introducción donde se adelantan las escenas finales del juego. Cada una de estas partes tiene una serie de capítulos, haciendo un total de 22 (9, 5 y 8; respectivamente), además unos prólogos que introducen cada parte. Por si no fuera poco, la versión para consolas (PS2 y Xbox) incluye una ligera modificación: la inclusión de niveles (o subcapítulos), para compensar el autoguardado del juego con la imposibilidad de guardar el jugador a su voluntad (como sí puede hacer en PC). Así, el listado que se muestra a continuación incluye los subcapítulos de la versión de consola, mientras que en PC están divididos de forma general en cada capítulo. Cada uno de ellos tiene, normalmente, el título de uno de los subcapítulos de la otra versión. Listado de niveles :Cada capítulo tiene el nombre general de la versión PC al lado. *Introducción de Max Payne *Tutorial Parte I - El sueño Americano thumb|288px *Prólogo ;Capítulo 1 (La estación de la calle Roscoe) * Estación de la calle Roscoe * Demasiado para ser sutil ;Capítulo 2 (Salió vivo de la escena del crimen) * Un camino o el otro * En vivo desde la escena del crimen * Andando de puntillas ;Capítulo 3 (Jugar a Bogart) * Haciendo de Bogart * Sin aviso * Hace unos pocos cientos de balas antes ;Capítulo 4 (Las arterias de Nueva York) *Atrapado en fuego cruzado *Rico Muerte, estafador de los grandes *Las arterias de Nueva York ;Capítulo 5 (Que hablen las armas) * El tipo con la escopeta * Algo más siniestro * Deja hablar a las armas ;Capítulo 6 (El miedo dio alas a los hombres) * La ruta alternativa * Un hombre de guerra * Toda una ciudad en busca y captura * El miedo da alas a los hombres ; Capítulo 7 (Brutalidad policial) * Mejor que el último * Hielo duro y resbaladizo * Todo borroso ; Capítulo 8 (Ragna Rock) * Un antro de drogas * Ragna Rock *Un imperio del mal ; Capítulo 9 (Un imperio de maldad) *Directo desde un mal sueño Parte II - Un día frío en el Infierno thumb|282px ;Prólogo *La pesadilla ; Capítulo 1 (El bate de béisbol) * El bate de béisbol * De malo a peor * Músculo de gángster ; Capítulo 2 (Una oferta que no puedes rechazar) * Una oferta que no puedes rechazar * Frío y directo * Problemas de familia ; Capítulo 3 (Entre las ratas y el agua oleosa) * Con ratas y agua aceitosa * Cabreando a Punchinello * Un juego peligroso ; Capítulo 4 (Apaga mis llamas con gasolina) * Sin dolor no hay ganancia * Apaga mis llamas con gasolina ; Capítulo 5 (El ángel de la muerte) * Corazones asesinos * El ángel de la muerte * Problemas en Dagger Heels Parte III - Un poco más cerca del Cielo thumb|285px ;Prólogo * Una espiral de sangre verde * Divertido como el infierno * El asesino que sonreía ; Capítulo 1 (Llévame al frío acero) * Llévame hasta Cold Steel * Operación ojos muertos ; Capítulo 2 (Verdades ocultas) * Verdades ocultas * A Tight Operation * The Next Doorway ; Capítulo 3 (Profundidad Seis) * Final Revelation * The Deep Six * Project Valhalla ; Capítulo 4 (Puñalada por la espalda) * Backstabbing Bastard * Alive and at Large * The Name of Your Enemy ; Capítulo 5 (En el país de los ciegos) * In the Land of the Blind * Providing a Service * A Sci-Fi Fortress ; Capítulo 6 (Juego de poder bizantino) * Byzantine Power Game * Nothing To Lose * Clean Up Duty ; Capítulo 7 (Nada que perder) * An Eye for an Eye * Stone-Cold Dead * Take Your Pick ; Capítulo 8 (Dolor y sufrimiento) * A Warrior's Heaven * A One-Way Demon Ride * Pain and Suffering ; Final secreto en:Max Payne chapters Categoría:Capítulos